OS Meet me a normal day
by EmiPanda
Summary: C'était un mercredi après-midi au travail, un jour complètement normal, qu'Axel le rencontra pour la première fois. Petit One Shot écrit en voiture en 3ème... comme quoi l'ennui est une bonne source d'inspiration! OS / UA / AkuRoku / Rating T / YAOI


**Auteur:** EmiPanda (Call_me_XIII étant mon nom sur Wattpad)

 **Pairing:** AkuRoku

 **Disclaimer:** Tout à Square Enix, sauf mon imagination (à mwa!)

 **Note:** L'ennui, c'est cool.

 **Rating:** T

* * *

Meet me a normal day

* * *

Cela faisait quelques mois qu'Axel avait trouvé du travail en tant que vendeur dans une boutique de jeux vidéos. À vingt-cinq ans, c'était toujours sa passion. Il conseillait les clients et encaissait l'argent. Une journée banale d'un adulte banal.

Un jour, c'était un mercredi après-midi, un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années entra dans le magasin. Il était blond aux yeux bleus, de taille moyenne, et portait un jean et un sweat a capuche gris. Il avait fait glisser son casque audio dans son cou et arpentait le rayon des jeux d'action.

Un collègue fit signe à Axel de s'occuper du jeune client. Le roux se dirigea dans le rayon et interpella le jeune garçon en souriant.

-Bonjour, je peux vous aider?

L'adolescent dévisagea son interlocuteur et bredouilla qu'il cherchait un jeu pour Play mais qu'il n'y connaissait pas grand chose. Le jeune homme lui demanda son âge et lui tendit Kingdom Hearts 1. Comme d'habitude, il parla du jeu, de ses impressions, et quand il eu fini, il se rendit compte que le blond ne regardait pas le boitier mais fixait ses joues. Axel porta la main à l'un de ses tatouages et interrogea le plus jeune du regard.

-C'est joli. répondit simplement le lycéen

Ils allèrent ensuite aux caisses. Axel croisa mentalement les doigts pour qu'il prenne la carte. Ce qu'il fit. L'adolescent se nommait Roxas. Le roux mémorisa son e-mail et se jura de lui écrire.

Le soir même, il se retrouva planté devant son PC à se demander si c'était une bonne idée. Finalement il lui demanda de lui donner son avis sur le jeu.

Au cours de la soirée, Axel se surpris plusieurs fois à espérer une réponse de Roxas.

Celle-ci arriva deux jours plus tard, lui disant que le jeu lui plaisait beaucoup. Le rouquin jubila. Ils entretinrent une conversation durant quelques mois, et Roxas fini par proposer qu'ils se rencontrent. Ils fixèrent une date et convinrent de se rejoindre dans une salle de jeux de la ville.

Le jour du rendez-vous, à 14h, Axel était très nerveux. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la vitrine en face de lui, et, se trouvant présentable, s'approcha de l'adolescent de l'autre côté de la rue.

Ils entrèrent dans le centre d'activités et se dirigèrent, après avoir payé, vers le seul jeu de libre et assez éloigné de la foule: le Dance2000.

Roxas se trouva être un très bon danseur, contrairement à Axel qui était un peu gauche. Arriva cependant un moment où Roxas fut paumé.

\- Tu es mal placé, remarqua le rouquin. Regarde, tu dois te mettre comme ça.

Il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et décala un peu le pied de l'adolescent avec le sien. Roxas se recula, désirant peut être se desserrer de cette drôle d'étreinte, mais il ne rencontra que le ventre d'Axel.

Le blond se retourna brusquement et se trouva dans les bras du plus âgé qui lui fit un sourire un peu gêné.

Ils furent finalement mis dehors par un agent de sécurité qui les avaient surpris dans cette position, et n'avait manifestement pas apprécié de voir deux garçons d'âges différents au bord du pelotage.

Ils firent quelques mètres dans la rue avant d'éclater de rire. Le duo se dirigea ensuite dans un parc et Roxas se laissa tomber sur une balançoire qui tangua légèrement sous l'impulsion. Le roux se plaça derrière lui et le poussa comme s'il était un gosse. Cela tira un grand sourire au blond qui se tourna vers lui.

Axel bloqua la balançoire en agrippant les cordes et plongea son regard dans les billes océan de son vis à vis. Il flancha. Il était complètement subjugué par l'innocence qui émanait de l'adolescent et l'envie irrépressible de l'embrasser le prit aux tripes. Il se mordis la lèvre. Il n'y avait personne autour... Alors il se dit qu'au pire il se prendrait une gifle.

Le roux ferma les yeux et se pencha vers lui. Il fit glisser une main sur sa joue et alla emmêler ses doigts aux mèches dorées. Il entendit un petit gémissement lorsqu'il pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Deux bras timides vinrent s'enrouler autour du cou d'Axel pour approfondir le baiser. Mal à l'aise dans sa position, il se mit à genoux sur le bois pour se rapprocher de son -grand- amant.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Roxas lui demanda, un peu gêné, pourquoi il l'avait embrassé. Axel faillit répondre qu'il en avait envie, mais décida de dire ce que son cœur lui hurlait dans un mégaphone.

-Je pense à toi tout le temps.

Roxas rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et lui prit la main en se détournant.

-Tu me raccompagne? Demanda-t-il en le tirant à sa suite, et le roux le trouva adorable.

Le soleil se couchait quand ils rentrèrent. Axel lui fit un signe de la main et, l'ayant vu rentré chez lui, s'en alla.

Il remarqua, une fois dans son appartement, un petit papier dans la poche de son gilet. Il le déplia et un sourire lumineux apparu sur son visage. Un numéro de téléphone était inscrit dessus, en dessous du prénom, en lettres rondes.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura-t-il, je t'appellerai.

 _AkuRoku._


End file.
